


Survivor

by Callie_Girl



Series: Asylum [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Prinxiety - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, sleepceit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: After leaving the mental hospital, Remy, Patton, Logan, Virgil, and Roman must try and help James (Deceit) cope with the ghosts of his past.But are those just ghosts, or is something more tangible trying to get him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> none

James hissed, running out of the room. Remy searched for a few minutes, then found his boyfriend hiding under the sofa.

“How’d you get under there?” Remy asked, bemused. James snuggled farther back and hissed again for good measure. Mr Prince walked in, giving Remy an odd look.

“Whatcha doing, kiddo?”

“James managed to get under the sofa.”

Mr Prince laughed, getting on the floor to look under the couch. “How did you get down there, buddy?”

“No touchie me!” James said brattily as Mr Prince reached towards him. Mr Prince laughed harder, trying harder to get to James. “No touchie!”

Mr Prince managed to poke James in the arm, and James huffed in indignation. "How dare you?" The two backed away, still laughing. James poked his head out from under the sofa, hissed, and ducked back under.

The oven beeped.

“James, the chicken nuggets are ready.”

James poked his head out again, pausing to brush a dust bunny from his black hair. “They’re the dino-shaped ones, right?”

“Yeah.”

James hesitated. “I want ten.” Then he went back under the couch.

He stayed under there all day.

 

James ended up staying on a sofa that was drenched in sunight. He could often be found sleeping or reading there. Sometimes Remy joined him, and James would curl up to his stomach and keep sleeping. It was adorable.

 

Remy sat next to a content-looking James, who was half asleep in his sun spot.

“Whatcha doing today?”

“Warm.” James sighed, ignoring the question.

“You’re cold again?”

“I’m not cold.” James lied, turning onto his other side and sighing in content.

Remy smiled conspiratorially, then wrapped James up in a flannel blanket and picked him up.

“PUT ME DOWN!” James shrieked, squirming.

“Sure.” Remy dropped James onto the couch. James peeked up from under the blanket, looking like a child afraid of a monster under his bed. Remy sat next to him, and James readjusted, moving so his head was on Remy’s lap.

“Not one word,” James growled before falling back asleep.

 

Mr Prince smiled. Both Remy and James were asleep on the sofa, so he carried them to their room. When he set them on the bed, James pulled Remy close, then fell back asleep.

 

Remy woke up in James’ arms in the middle of the night. James was mumbling in his sleep, looking horrified.

A nightmare.

“James… James.” Remy shook him gently, to no response. “James!”

James jerked awake, one tear running down his face.

“It’s okay, it was just a dream. Do you want to talk about it?”

James was silent for two minutes before whispering a near-silent “Yes.” Remy kissed him gently.

“My dad used to have parties where his friends would come over. I would have to be there too. But there were rules; If I didn’t speak when spoken to, or if I was rude, or didn’t follow commands, I lost one piece of clothing. My shirt, then pants… then underwear. His friends would try to make me mess up so I would have to strip…”

Remy kissed James again, rubbing his lover’s lower back until James calmed down enough to sleep.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None

"I don't get what's up with James." Remy pondered while Mr Prince made pancakes. "He seems rebellious lately."

"Oh, I know what he's doing."

"What?"

"He's testing the boundaries. He's seen how you and Roman act around me, and it's clearly different than how he used to act around his dad. So he's wondering how far he can push it."

"Am not." the two jumped. James was in the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame with one scarred shoulder.

"Then what are you doing?"

"... Not telling." he stuck his tongue out. Mr Prince rolled his eyes.

"Okay then, Question. The pancakes are ready."

"Where's Roman?"

"Dad, I'm gonna go hang out with Virgil!" Roman called, sliding down the banister with a small knapsack slung over his shoulder.

"Oh." Mr Prince wiggled his eyebrows. "Make sure you have protection."

"Oh my god, dad. Virgil's ace!"

With that, Roman left, shaking his head.

 

Logan watched Patton play jump rope, chanting about Cinderella.

"Patty... If Cinderella did kiss a snake on accident, should she not have spoken to her mother is oppose to seeing twenty doctors?"

Patton laughed so hard he lost count. "Logan, it's a counting game! No one really kissed a snake!"

"But why would you say so otherwise?"

"I don't know..." Patty frowned, folding up his rope. "I guess it's just better than the witch rhyme."

"Witch Rhyme?"

"You know... Witch number one, drown her in a river. Witch number two, got a noose to give her-"

"Okay stop!" Logan ordered, covering his ears. "Why would such a cruel poem be used as a chant for a child's game?"

"I dunno. Boredom, I guess." Patty handed the skipping rope to Logan. "Your turn, Lolo!"

Logan tried.

Hilarity followed.

"How'd you even manage to do that?" Patton laughed. 

Logan, from his position it tied to the net on the basketball hoop, shrugged. "I have no idea. But some help would be nice?"

Patty laughed.

 

Seriously, you're throwing rocks at my window? What do you have a fucking phone for? Virgil texted, rolling his eyes.

There was a louder thud.

"DID YOU JUST THROW YOUR PHONE AT MY WINDOW?!" Virgil screeched. He leaned out the window. "Roman, you absolute walrus chin hair-"

"What kind of insult is that?" Roman laughed. "Get in, we're going to the library!"

Virgil sighed, climbing into Roman's car.

"The sooner we find out about this Mr Ceit guy, the better." Virgil growled. "James obviously is well dressed, so is his dad. Drives a nice-ass car, and he wears a fedora. Who wears a fedora any more?"

"So you really think James' dad is the Scapel?"

"Pretty damn sure."

 

Niether of them noticed how they all saw the same man more than once that day.

There had been a minor hitch in the plan, of course, but what a boring thing life would 

be if everything went perfectly...

Best the boy not get too hopeful. He started his new school tomorrow...

And he would meet a new familiar face.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person from James' past appears at school, and the truth comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None

Remy clutched James' hand as the two walked up the the school. They quickly joined the other four and walked to their first class. Doctor Sanders had made sure they were always in the same classes.

James nervously waved to the teacher, Mx Talyn. They waved back, walking over to the group.

"You must be James. I'm so glad you came."

James smiled, glancing around the room.

His heart dropped clear to the floor.

Cold grey eyes...

Two cold grey eyes above him as his arms were pinned beneath him and the bed. Two clammy hands creot up his bare thighs, until they rested on his crotch...

James cried out, pushing past his friends and running as fast as he could.

 

"James!" Mx Talyn yelped.

"I'm so sorry! Something must have upset him!" Remy took off after James, down the hall, out the door, across the lawn...

Dang, that kid could run.

Then Roman shot by.

Roman ran as fast as he could, catching up to his fleeing friend in moments and tackling him, pinning him to the forest floor.

James sobbed, eyes glazed with fear as he struggled. Roman picked him up with ease, rocking him slightly.

"It's okay, buddy... I won't hurt you, just look at me..." Roman whispered soothingly. The rest caught up with him.

"Just don't touch him. Something clearly disturbed him, he needs space."

Roman continued to whisper to James. It was nearly thirty minutes before James was calm enough to be put down.

"James, if you want, we can take you home. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want." Remy said, gripping his lover's hand. James nodded.

"P-please... Can... Just trust me on this, none of you guys go back today... Please." James looked into their eyes. "Promise me. Promise me if you see that man, you'll run. You'll run until you can find someone who won't let you be taken... Please."

The other five glanced at each other in confusion, then nodded.

"Are you okay to walk?" Virgil asked. James shook his head.

He could, actually, but he just wanted to be carried again. Roman obliged, carrying 

him back home.

"There was an incident at school. Something upset James, and he doesn't want any of us to go back if he's not there." Roman explained to his father. James was asleep in Roman's arms, exhausted.

"We'll have to talk to him about it later. But I'll email Talyn and explain what happened. Did the others get home safely?"

"The others are here. James wouldn't let them leave his side for one second."

"Well, you must admire his persistence."

"Remy's going to talk to him about it later. But for now, he's tuckered."

"Take him up to bed."

Roman did so, setting James on the squishy blankets. He moved to leave, but James maintained an iron grip on his sleeve.

The others cam in, seeing Roman's dilemma.

That was how they all ended up cuddling on the bed.

 

James' first thought when he woke up was warm.

Why was it so warm? Normally he had only Remy, and the tiny kid didn't put off much body heat.

He opened his brown eye, and found he was curled up with Logan, Patton, Virgil, Remy and Roman. He had a vice-like grip on the latters sleeve, and he sheepishly released it. His fingers were sore.

Remy woke up and James pulled his hand away from Roman, smiling.

"Hey there, love. Are you feeling better?"

James reviewed the scene, and shook his head. "I'll never be okay. Ever."

This conversation woke up the others.

"James, what happened?" Virgil asked, gripping James' hand.

"It's a long story, so grab your popcorn;"

James fiddled with Remy's hair. "When I turned twelve, my father started to have parties where he would invite his friends over. I had rules; if I did not speak when spoken to, for example, or vice versa, perhaps if I lied... I lost something. Maybe my shirt... or my pants... and last, my underwear. They would try to make me mess up... Constantly.

"When I was fifteen, I finally complained. I told Da they were trying to sabotage me. He... he made me me strip and let his friends rape me... that man with the grey eyes is one of his friends..."

Logan's face hardened. "I'm going to do something."

Then he walked out of the room, dialing on his phone.

"What do you think he's doing?"

"Dunno." Patty shrugged, the called out to Lo, "You better not be calling your mom!"

"As if!"

 

"Agent Joan, FBI." James wrinkled his nose, rolling his neck to look at Logan. Logan shrugged.

"Why is the FBI here?"

"We've been tracking the gang leader who goes by the alias the Scalpel. Latest intelligence lead us to believe he moved here."

"Yes...?"

"We managed to acquire a sample of your DNA and trace the DNA of your father." Joan paused for dramatic effect. "Perfect match."

James rolled his eyes, completely unsurprised by this revelation. "No shit, Sherlock."


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' worst fears come to pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; nothing graphic, but the before and the aftermath of being drugged and raped

"James, open the door!" Mr Prince ordered.

"No!" James yelled back. He was not going to that school ever again.

"James, we're going to be late!"

"I'm not going!"

Mr Prince groaned. "Fine, but we'll talk about this later."

 

Mr Prince gently knocked on James' door. "James, can I come in?"

"...Yeah."

He sat on the bed next to his families storm cloud. James curled up next to his new dad.

"So, can you tell me why you're so against school?"

"Not the school... Just someone in it."

"What, a bully?"

"N-no..." James shuddered, starting to yank on a lock of his hair. Mr Prince frowned, gripping the boy's wrist and stopping him. 

"Please don't do that."

James nodded.

"Can you tell me who the problem is?"

"Mx Talyn's teachers' aid. He's a friend of my dad..."

Mr Prince frowned. "Are you sure?"

James was dead serious. "I never forget a face."

 

 

"Bad news, bud." Mr Prince said hours later. "They won't move you out of the guys classes and don't believe you. And by law, you still have to go to school."

James frowned.

"So, I did this." he passed James a phone with a fake snake-skin case. "There's an app on 

there. If you ever feel unsafe or in immeadiate danger, just press one button and it'll alert me, Doctor Sanders, and the police. Agent Joan got you a special case officer because of your father."

James shrugged.

 

James spiked the volleyball over the net one more time before the teacher called the class over. He went over to his water bottle, a bit cofused as to why the cap was slightly off. But he still took a long drink.

Why did it taste so funny?

He shrugged, heading to his final class.

The math teacher was gone. Instead, the grey-eyed man was in charge. James stayed as far away as he could.

He was so tired...

It was study hall today, so he fell asleep.

 

His head pounded and body ached as he came back around. It was so cold...

Then several things came to his attention at once.

The first, and most glaringly obvious, was the fact that he was stripped from the waist down. A puddle of... something... was spreading slowly from between his legs.

And he was in what looked like a cleaning closet.

He sobbed, realizing what happened. How had he not noticed the drink had been drugged?

He tried to pull himself to his feet, but the broom handle snapped. He yelped in surprise.

"James?"

Talyn?

The closet door opened and the light turned on. A distressed-looking Talyn appeared, and James nervously covered his crotch. Talyn rolled their eyes.

"Oh please. Not interested." then they called "Mr Prince, I found him!"

Mr Prince shot in, then gasped. "Roman, get one of the blankets from the car."

"No need." Talyn reached up to the top shelf, grabbing an old blanket and giving it to Mr Prince. Mr Prince wrapped James up like a burrito.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More secrets come out, and I scratch the fourth wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None

James came home from Patton's house a few weeks later, and his heart dropped.

In his hand, Mr Prince held a worn black bag with James' name stitched in yellow.

"James, I was gathering the dirty clothes when I found this." he pulled a packet of pills from the bag. "Can you tell me what this is?"

James cringed as Roman appeared, forcefully leading the scarred boy to the sitting room. The bag was placed on the coffee table, and all eyes were on him.

He did the one thing he did best; he lied.

"Those aren't mine."

Mr Prince rolled his eyes. "Well whose are they?"

"Not mine."

"... James, I'm not mad. I just want to know."

James sobbed. He wanted to grab his bag and run, but that would make things worse.

So he gently pulled the bag over to him and grabbed something from the botton, before holding it up with a shaking hand.

An unused pregnancy test.

 

"James, I'm not quite putting this together. What's going on?"

Then Roman realized. "James, are those pills... birth control?"

James nodded.

"Why do you have birth control and a pregnancy test?"

He didn't want to say it, but they had probably jumped to much worse conclusions.

"Because I'm a carrier. A guy who can have kids."

 

The world went dead silent.

"I thought carriers were a thing for fanfics and stuff."

"Well... I'm not exactly one..."

"Can you explain?"

James shook his head. "No. Can I have my bag back?"

Mr Prince nodded, and James disappeared into his room and collapsed on his bed, hugging the bag to his chest and sobbing.

Why had he left the bag where it could be easily found. Under his bed wasn't a good hiding place! He should've known.

He cried himself to sleep.

 

He woke up to Remy's face pressed into his chest, and he sighed.

Maybe he had overreacted, but the fact he hadn't told had caused him so much hell...

Thank god his dad had burned the birth certificate. He woud never have to tell anyone, never ever again.

The thought made him giddy.

No one else would ever know and he would never have to tell anyone.

Only James now. Only James!

He whispered the words, grinning at how they felt.

Only James.

He wanted to dance around, to use this happy energy, but he didn't want to wake Remy up.

Only James!

 

He repeated the words in his head as he ate breakfast and left, skateboarding to the library.

"Hey James." Valerie, his tutor, greeted him. He sat down and returned the greeting, smiling like a fool. "You're in a good mood."

"Yes I am."

 

He put down his newly-finished book and left. The library staff all knew him, and knew he couldn't get a card.

He skateboarded back home, humming Empire.

He grabbed his board and went up to his room...

 

There was a manila envelope on his bed.

He opened it, curious, and pulled out one of the two papers. His heart dropped.

A photocopy of her` birth certificate, with a small note on the back;

I'll keep sending these until they see. You can never escape the truth.

He didn't even check the other paper, he stuffed everything into his hoodie pocket, grabbed a box of matches and a lighter, then ran out the door, running to the woods five miles away.

 

He took the top off the light, dumping the gas onto the folder, covering it in sticks and dry leaves, then throwing a lit match into the mix.

He sat down, watching it burn.

Only.

James.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out, and shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic attacks

James tucked his hands in his pockets, walking briskly through a bad neighbourhood and showing no fear. He turned into an alley.

"Rose, it's me."

Rose came out of the shadows. "Hey, dude."

The word made him slightly happier. "I've got the money." He pulled out a stolen 100, handing it to Rose and pocketing the bottle of pills she gave him.

"Stay safe," she said, then disappeared.

 

Logan was looking for James.

He walked swiftly through the streets, looking for the burned male who should NOT have been very hard to spot. But they'd been looking for him for three hours with no luck.

He was about to call the cops when he was yanked into a nearby alley, a hand clapped over his mouth and he was forced against the brick wall.

The grey-eyed man.

"Since I can't find him... I'll just take you."

His hand moved down the front of Logan's pants, and Logan panicked, stomping on the man's foot and throwing his backpack, hitting the man in the head. 

He then took off, sprinting as fast as he could until he got to Patton's house.

Definitely time to call the cops.

 

James came home to three cop cars in the driveway.

"Ah shit." he groaned, walking into the house.

 

"Turn out your pockets." One officer said. James sulked on the sofa.

"Is that a command or a request?"

The officers sighed. "Request."

"Well then, no."

The officer rolled his eyes. "Assume frisk position; stand up, face the wall and put your hands against it, feet shoulder width apart. And that's a command."

James reluctantly did so, heart racing as the officer frisked him. He felt the bottle of pills in James' pocket.

"What's this?"

"Nothing."

The officer moved to grab it, but James moved away.

"Do you have a warrant?"

"Probable cause for suspicion of drug posession."

Oh Rose, please have come through... he begged in his mind as the officer grabbed the bottle.

Ibuprofen.

The officer examined the bottle before opening it, finding blue gel pills. He frowned, but handed the bottle back to James.

"Why are you carrying around Ibuprofen?"

"You can't interrogate me unless you arrest me."

"James. Answer the question." Mr Prince ordered.

"Because I get headaches, duh." The lie was so blatant he expected to be called out. But no one said anything.

the cop turned to Mr Prince. "Can I take a look around his room?"

Mr Prince nodded, and the cop went up the stairs. James sat back down, and noticed Remy quickly taking sneaky glances at James' crotch. James readjusted.

The officer came back with a manila envelope.

 

James got to his feet. "Do. Not. Touch. That." 

He must have gotten another one while he was away...

Mr Prince grabbed the envelope. "James?"

James was pale, and he slipped the pills into his pocket, silently preparing to lunge for the envelope.

Then he saw the policeman take out his night-club.

He stood, paralyzed, as Mr Prince took out one of the papers and read it silently, his expression growing more and more confused.

"James... Who's Julia?"


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of smut, panic attacks

James took off, running out the door at top speed, running clear to the wooded area he'd gotten to earlier, then jumping the river and going even faster.

He finally stopped when he couldn't breathe, and he stumbled into a nearby cave, going as far back as he could and curling up' He waited a few hours before sitting up, taking one of the pills and yawning. He was exhausted...

He lay back down, and quickly fell asleep.

 

Remy kissed him, gently pinning him to the wall and holding James' hands above his head with one hand, his other hand moving down the front of James' pants.

Then he yanked his hand away like he'd been burned, looking horrified and betrayed.

James cringed, and Remy punched him in the face.

 

James woke up with a gasp.

Remy's face in his dream haunted him; disgusted and betrayed...

Why did James have to be born a girl?

 

Remy read the certificate again, trying to process it.

"James is... transgender?"

Mr Prince nodded. "It would appear so."

Remy frowned. "But why did he run away? Does he think it matters to us?"

Roman shrugged. "I get why he called himself a carrier; he wanted to both explain himself and not tell us."

Remy nodded. "We need to find him, now."

 

James shrieked in surprise when someone appeared as he was half asleep. A second glance revealed it was Rose, and he relaxed. He leaned into his friends hug, sighing.

"They found out." he rasped, voice hoarse from crying.

Rose frowned. "They kicked you out?"

James shrugged. He didn't want to admit he'd run away. Rose pulled him to his feet.

"We're going to go to my house, okay?"

He nodded, letting himself be led out of the woods...

And right into a circle of police cars.

 

Remy ran into the police station, tackling James into a hug and kissing him. James kissed back nervously, waiting for something bad to happen.

"James... It's okay. I love you." Remy whispered, rubbing between James' shoulder blades.

James sobbed in relief, burying his face in Remy's shoulder. They stayed like that for several minutes, until James' shudders weakened.

"Are you okay?" Remy asked sweetly. James nodded. "Let's go home."

 

James turned off the shower, finding a note on the door that said Mr Prince and Roman went to go to the cast party.

He closed the door to his room, and jumped when he realized Remy was behind him, sitting on the bed. James blushed.

Remy moved over, lightly tracing his cheekbone. "Can I kiss you?"

James nodded, and was instantly pushed against the wall, Remy's soft lips against his partially-scarred ones. Remy traced the muscles on James' sides, until he was fingering the towel around James' waist.

"Do I ever get to see what's under here?" Remy asked, kissing James' collarbones while James blushed.

"I- I haven't had the surgery..."

"It doesn't matter to me, babe."

James loosened the towel and let it fall to the floor, blushing wildly as Remy's eyes trailed up and down his body.

"Babe, you're so sexy..." Remy whispered, peppering James' neck and throat until he found the sensitive spot, gently nipping at it while James moaned lightly.

"Let's take this to the bed..." James requested breathily. Remy obliged, then kept up his kissing. James gently pulled on Remy's shirt, and Remy took it off while James pulled his lover's pants and boxers off.

"What do you want?" Remy asked, hesitant.

"As far as you're willing to go."

Remy nodded, finger lightly tracing James' entrance before pushing one in. James gasped, tensing up.

"Red, yellow, or green?" Remy asked, using the safe words they came up with for when James was upset.

"G-green."

Remy added a few more, each time making sure James was okay, until he was thrusting four digits in and out gently, James moaning in pleasure with their movements.

"Are you ready?"

James nodded, and Remy put on a condom and gently pushed inside him, making sure there was only pleasure on his boyfriends face as he got fully in, the brushed some hair from James' face lovingly.

"Is it okay?" he asked. James nodded. "Colour?"

"Green."

Remy started to thrust gently, watching for any signs of discomfort, whispering things like "I love you" and "You're perfect."

Suddenly, James gasped "Red!"

Remy instantly pulled out, and James sat up, tears running down his face. Remy helped him back into his underwear before getting his own back on and sitting with his love.

"It's okay." Remy cooed quietly as James sobbed.

"I'm suh-sorry!" James cried.

Remy kissed James' hand. "It's okay, baby. You didn't do anything wrong."

Remy pulled James close, laying down. James buried his face in Remy's chest, trying to stifle his sobs as Remy rubbed between his boyfriend's shoulder blades, kissing the top of his head.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in no way endorsing or recommending the use of illegal hormone blockers. It is a terrible idea and you will get hurt.

"Remy... I'm sorry." James rasped as his panic attack ended.

"It's okay, babe. That's why we have code words. You alerted me when you were uncomfortable. You did so well."

"I'm pathetic." James deadpanned.

"No, you aren't. And if you keep talking bad about yourself, I will attack you with love."

James laughed shakily.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah... and you just did."

"When did you first realize?"

James frowned. "Realize what?"

"That you were a boy, not a girl."  
"I... I don't really know. I guess I just always knew." He laughed bitterly. "The only nice thing my dad ever did was accepting that I was trans."  
Remy hugged James tighter. "You're the most beautiful person ever."  
James shivered gently. "Really? Even with the... the scars?"  
"Even with the scars."  
"And the eye?"  
"That, too."  
"And... my body?"  
Remy grinned. "I called you sexy, didn't I?"  
"Yeah, fifteen minutes before I had a panic attack over sex."  
Remy kissed James gently, pulling him closer. "It's okay, love."

Virgil ran as fast as he could, wishing he had his phone as he ran through a puddle, soaking his shoes.  
They were right behind him.  
He ran harder.  
He turned a corner, and was yanked inside a house. The woman who'd pulled him inside motioned for him to be quiet. She deadbolted the door, watching through a crack in the blinds as Virgil's chasers ran past.  
She turned back to Virgil.  
"Sorry about that."

Logan pushed Patton behind him, sizing up the three men surrounding them.  
"I'm warning you," he growled. "I am about to lose my patience."  
"Ooh, scary." One of them taunted, moving closer.  
"Patton, cover your ears."  
Logan pulled out a gun.

The woman tossed a cell phone to Virgil. "My name is Rose. James left this in the cave a while ago."  
Virgil frowned. "How do you know James?"  
"I sell back-alley hormone blockers for trans kids who are in the closet or their parents don't accept them. James has been one of my clients for two years. Is he okay?"  
"Y-yeah."  
Rose looked out the window again. "Call your mom, you can't go back out there alone."


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none

James rested his chin on Remy's shoulder.  
"I'm bored. Pay attention to me," he grumbled. Remy sighed, putting down his book.  
"Well, what do you have in mind?"  
James considered. "I wanna cuddle."  
Remy grinned, grabbing James and pulling the smaller boy into his lap. James yelped in surprise, then buried his face in Remy's neck to hide his blush.  
"You smell like Starbucks," James grumbled.  
"You smell like cinnamon buns," Remy replied. "Probably because you are one."  
James huffed, then startled as his phone vibrated.  
It was a text from Roman.  
bro come to the school they here.  
What?  
ur dads gang is here, they no i here help me pls  
Shit.

James slipped inside the building from the front entrance, and did the most logical thing one could do in his situation;  
He called out.  
"YO TOM MY BOY!" He shouted as loud as he could. He then proceeded to run down the hall, hitting the lockers and making as much noise as humanly possible.   
Draw attention away from his friends as they searched for Roman.  
And when the goons found James? James had borrowed something from Logan.

Virgil ran through the halls silently, following the tracker on Roman's phone. He slid into the boy's locker room, and there he was.  
Roman sighed in relief, lowering his sword. "Hey, babe."  
"Hey yourself. We gotta go."

James smirked at the grey-eyed man. "I was hoping you would be the one to find me."  
The man smirked back. "Oh?"  
"Just so you know, you'll never rape me again."  
The man moved closer. "Really?"  
"Yeah." James shot. Shot the monster in the groin. "Now, as for the rest of you."  
The other four looked at each other.  
"You're going to call my father. And you're going to tell him that if he ever so much as Goggle's me or my friends ever again, he's dead."

Patton pushed Virgil behind him, sizing up the four gang thugs. Yeah, it would work.

"You dare touch what's mine?" Patton hissed, doing his best James impression.  
The main guy scoffed. "Yeah. Why wouldn't we?"  
"Do you know who I am? Who I know?"  
"Let me guess, the president?"  
Patton straightened, squaring his shoulder. "The name. The name you dare not even think. The name that keeps you up at night. That's right, her. I know her."  
The men shuffled uncomfortably. "Y-you're bluffing."  
"Am I? Would a bluffer dare say the name?"  
The men started to back away.  
"The Fallen Angel."  
The men screamed, scrambling away down the hall. Patton smiled, returning to normal.

Mr Prince rubbed his eyes, looking at the six. "Let me get this straight; Logan shot three guys, James shot one, James has been buying back-alley hormone blockers for two years, and Patton knows the worlds most famous Mafia boss?"

"I know this isn't the time for gay jokes, so yes, you have it right," Remy said.  
Logan looked at Patton. "How do you know the Fallen Angel?"  
"I walked her dogs a few times."  
Everyone laughed. Then, the doorbell rang. James got up to answer it.  
It was a woman.  
"Julia?" she gasped.  
"Mom?!"


End file.
